A currently used similar product to the present invention is a vapor iron for pressing clothes. The defect of the vapor iron is that the steam is generated by boiling, the heating loss is high and variation of heat generation is large. Also, the speed of air flow is difficult to control. Another design is a glass scraping device, which is difficult to be manufactured and only has unique function. In summary the prior art has the following disadvantages:
1. The vapor is generated by boiling, thus the heat loss is high, and the variation of the strength of vapor flow is dramatic so that the vapor can not be well controlled.
2. The heat generating means is made by compression casting, whereby some defects, such as cracks and hole size reduction are easily formed.
3. A temperature controlled relay and thermal fuse are used as a safety design. Thus, the cost thereof is high and water is easily drained out.
4. If it is desired to increase the water storage, this must induce that the water is easy to drain out and the assembly process is very complicated.
5. The assembly process is very complicated and the manufacturing process is long, thus it is difficult to be manufactured by an automatic process.